Obey My Orders
by robertwnielsen
Summary: Zeus has had enough of seeing Archangel ignore Marella's feelings, and decides to do something about it...no matter the consequences.
1. Chapter 1

_Obey My Orders_

_Disclaimer – _Don't own 'em. Wish to hell I did.

_Summary – _Zeus has had enough of seeing Archangel ignore Marella's feelings, and decides to do something about it...no matter the consequences.

A/N – This is an idea that was suggested to me by Sirius7.

_Archangel...what am I going to do with you?_ Zeus, the head of the FIRM, had been asking himself that question more and more often the past few weeks, especially as it related to Archangel's aide Marella. _I've seen the way she looks at you, Michael. And the way you constantly ignore her...in your own way, you're as bad as Stringfellow Hawke was. And, I'll be perfectly honest...I'm not sure who that insults more...you, or Hawke._

Of course, Zeus knew about Hawke's refusal to see Caitlin O'Shannessy as anything more than a good, close friend..._at least, until recently, _he smirked, and wondered if he could pull something similar off between Archangel and his number one aide.

_You've always told me she's your right arm, Michael...and I'm not the only one who thinks that you belong with her, in more ways than just here. I just wonder...how to do it. _Zeus calmly leaned back in his chair and began trying to figure a way to get Archangel and Marella together.

_Michael...why can't you understand how I feel about you? _Marella asked herself for probably the millionth time since she became Archangel's aide and number one confidant. _You're just like Hawke was...ignorant to a fault. _She couldn't help staring at a photograph on her desk, one that was taken on Caitlin and String's wedding day – it was of the four of them, together, and Michael was standing with his arm around her shoulders, and her arm was around his waist. _And he acted like it didn't mean a thing. Just something he'd been told to do, _Marella said to herself, frustration forcing tears to her eyes.

_I feel just like Cait used to. I love Michael so much...but he doesn't...or won't love me back. And it's not like I haven't given him hints as to how I feel. _Marella thought about the myriad of hints she had given Michael recently – from paying him more attention, personally, to subtly altering some of her outfits to make them a little more...suggestive, while still remaining within FIRM guidelines. _Which do allow plenty of leeway, _Marella said to herself.

_But it doesn't seem to do any good. And I'm not sure how much more of this I can take. _She knew she'd always love Michael, just like Cait knew she'd always love Stringfellow Hawke, even when he didn't love her back. _But...just like Cait didn't know how long she'd be able to take Hawke ignoring her feelings...I don't know how much longer I can stay here...at least, being so close to Michael, and knowing how I feel about him. _She tried to keep the tears from coming, but they eventually did, which necessitated a discrete trip to the restroom. She knew that her emotional state was causing problems with her work, which was just another reason Marella knew she had to get things with Michael figured out as soon as possible.

_Why can't I get Marella out of my head? _Michael asked himself for probably the thousandth time that day. It seemed like no matter where he turned, he saw Marella's face..._her beautiful face. Not to mention her body...especially in those tight jumpsuits. Good grief...I'm starting to sound just like Stringfellow used to about Cait. Of course, I'll never admit that to him. If I ever did, he'd _**never **_let me live it down, after all the grief I gave him about Caitlin. I mean...he deserved every ounce of grief I gave him. But then again...I guess I would deserve the same amount about Marella._

Archangel knew there was something special about Marella...that was why he'd asked her to become part of his personal staff, shortly after he became Deputy Director of the FIRM. Her intelligence had gotten Michael's attention almost immediately, but when he first met her, he was struck by her sheer beauty, and had been even more shocked when he learned that she wasn't seeing anyone.

_I can't believe she doesn't have a boyfriend. Actually, I can't believe there aren't several men around here who haven't asked her out. Of course...they might be afraid to, considering that she works with me...I seem to have that effect on people...scaring them, that is. They might think Marella's "off limits," or something. _

_But...I can't think of her like that! I mean, yes, she's a gorgeous woman...a very sexy woman, as a matter of fact...but we work together, for crying out loud! But, on the other hand...there's no regulations against employees dating each other...I know for a fact there are several couples here at Knightsbridge. Some married, some met here and are getting married...not to mention the fact that Hawke and Cait are finally married...and then, there's Marella and me. I almost thought...'and then, __there's _**us.**_' But...there's never been an _**'us.' **_Does...does she want there to be? Does she feel the same way about me...that I do about her? I need to know...I mean, it would seem a little weird...I am quite a bit older than Marella is...but if she does love me, we can make it work...despite the difference in our ages._

Michael finally forced himself to admit that yes, he loved Marella. Had loved her almost from the day he met her four years ago. _That's why I can't stop thinking about her...especially since Hawke and Cait got married. But...how can I tell her? And...what am I going to do if she _**doesn't **_feel the same way about me that I do about her? She won't want to continue working with me if that happens...and...she's good for me. At least everyone thinks so...including Hawke, Cait, and Dominic. _

_And, I know I always said I was better off alone...especially early in my career. But...haven't I been alone long enough? Good grief, I _**am** _starting to sound like Hawke. I wonder, though...is that so bad? I mean...for the first time since I've known Stringfellow Hawke, he's genuinely happy. Or at least, happier than I've ever known him to be...and I think being married to Caitlin is a big part of the reason why. And I'd never admit this to Hawke, _Michael said to himself grudgingly, _but maybe...maybe he could give me some advice about all this. Unless I take the bull by the horns, as Caitlin might say, and do something about it. _Michael's only question then was – _What? _

_I guess...I guess I have to face it. Michael doesn't care about me...at least, not the way I care about him. And I know something else – I can't change the way he feels about me, or the way I feel about him. So...I guess I have to figure out what I'm going to do. Both work-wise and personally. _Marella knew she shouldn't have allowed herself to become so upset, especially at the office. _But I can't help it sometimes. I love Michael so much...and it hurts to think of possibly spending the rest of my life without him. I guess now I know how Caitlin felt. Too bad she's not around...might be nice to talk to her about all this. _

_I think I have an idea, _Zeus said to himself. _If it works...things will undoubtedly be better around here. _Zeus had noticed a definite increase in the tension between Michael and Marella, and that tension was affecting Michael's attitude, as well as Marella's performance. _Which means, it's up to _**me **_to fix it. After all, I am head of the FIRM, no matter what Michael might think. _

Zeus stopped, however, and considered what would happen if his idea to get Michael and Marella to face their feelings backfired. _I could lose a DD...not to mention Marella. Of course..._ He finally decided he had to do something, and punched his intercom button.

"Yes?" Marella's voice came over the speaker.

"Marella, please report to my office..._immediately._"

"Yes, sir."

A few seconds later, Zeus punched another button.

"Yes, Zeus?" Michael's voice echoed out.

"Michael...report to my office..._immediately._"

"Yes, sir."

A few moments later, Michael and Marella both stood in Zeus' empty office.

"He called you, too?" Marella asked.

"Yes," Michael replied, "I wonder why he called us both in here? And where the hell he is."

"Michael? Marella?" They both heard Zeus' voice.

"Zeus?" Michael called, and he and Marella walked towards where the voice came from, and were surprised to find it had come from a walk-in storage closet. They looked at each other, shrugged, and walked in, then were surprised again when the door swung closed behind them, and they heard a soft click. Michael limped over and tried the door.

"Locked," Michael muttered, then he shouted into the air, "Zeus! If this is your idea of a joke, it's not very funny...let us out of here, _now!"_

"Certainly, Michael," Zeus' voice boomed through the loudspeaker. "You can come out as soon as you and Marella have a serious conversation. _And you know which one I mean. _In the words of Sgt. Slaughter, the pro wrestler, _"And that's...AN ORDER!" _And I expect you to _obey _my orders. Do you both understand?"

"Yes, sir," Marella stated clearly.

"Yes, Zeus," Archangel muttered.

"So, Michael," Marella said, walking closer to him, "what 'conversation' do you think Zeus was referring to?" Her eyes betrayed her feelings. _I know exactly what conversation Zeus was talking about...I just hope Michael does._

"I don't think it's a big mystery, Marella," Michael said, sighing. "He wants us to talk about..._us._ Us getting together..." Michael couldn't finish his sentence.

_Zeus, I could kiss you!_ Marella thought to herself, ecstatic. _But, if things go the way I hope they do, I'll probably just kiss Michael. And...there's a lot more I'd like to do with Michael...but that can wait until we're away from the office. But...what if Michael doesn't feel the way I do?_ Marella worried again about Archangel's feelings towards her. _I mean, he's never indicated that he's interested in me...so maybe...maybe we're going to be stuck in here for a long time. _Marella tried to stop the tears from falling, but she failed, and turned away from Michael, so he would not see her crying.

_Oh, Marella, _Michael said to himself as she turned away from him. _I'm so sorry. I never knew..._ He walked over to the corner where Marella stood, hesitated, then reached out and put his hand on her shoulder. _Of course you never knew, Michael, you stupid ass...because you never asked her. _"Marella...I'm sorry. And...there's something I need to say to you. Please, Marella...look at me," he continued, but knew he would not force her to do anything.

Slowly, Marella turned around, taking deep breaths to try to control her emotions even as she wiped at her eyes. "I'm...I'm sorry, Michael...I don't know what came over me."

"You really don't expect me to believe that, do you, Marella?" Michael asked. "I know exactly what came over you."

"You do?" Marella asked, hesitant.

"Yes, Marella, I do," Michael replied, growing stronger in his conviction. "I think...I think I started realizing it when I heard how you evaded the tail when you went to get Hawke and Santini when I was captured in East Germany." Marella smiled as she remembered telling Hawke and Dom _"I lost them in a porno house." _

Michael continued, "When I heard about you doing...what you did to get me back, I realized a few things about you. And, about me, too. And...there's...something I've wanted to tell you for a long time, Marella...I just never felt like it was the right thing to do."

"Yes, Michael?" Marella replied, not sure what he was thinking, although she knew what she _hoped _he meant.

"Marella," Michael said, lifting her face to his so he could look into her eyes, "I...I love you. I have loved you for a long time...I just never knew how to..." He was suddenly interrupted when Marella threw her arms around his neck, and her lips crashed onto his. The kiss started out slowly, then built in passion quickly, until finally, Marella felt Michael begin to pull away.

"Michael? What..."

"Marella," Michael began, catching his breath quickly, "If this isn't what you want, you tell me...you tell me _right now."_

"Michael, don't." Marella whispered.

"Don't **what?"** Michael demanded.

"Don't...stop," Marella replied, gazing lovingly into Michael's good eye. "This _is _what I want...I want _you..._and, I love you. I love you so much, Michael...I have ever since I met you. And," she said, her expression becoming downright sultry, "if I thought we could get away with it...I'd tell you to take me, right here, and right now. But...that can wait." She felt herself melt into Michael's arms again, and when they separated from each other this time, they both knew their lives would never be the same again.

"Michael," Marella murmured, as she snuggled into his arms, "do you know how long I have waited for you to say that?"

"Probably as long as Cait waited for Hawke," Michael said with a slight chuckle. "I'm sorry, Marella...I know you probably felt a lot like Caitlin...and, I'm sure that if Hawke ever hears about this, I'll never hear the end of it," he continued, gazing into Marella's eyes. "But I suppose I would deserve it, after all the grief I gave him about Caitlin."

"Yes, Michael...you _would _deserve it," Marella replied, "but then again...I'll probably get an earful from Cait, too...you know I talked to her about Hawke a lot before they got together...and, I'll bet Dom will never let us hear the end of it, either."

"I forgot about Dom," Michael said with a shake of his head. "Between Dom, Hawke, and Cait, I would just bet that we'll never hear the end of it. But, we'll face them...together." He noticed Marella's smile at the word "together," and nodded.

"Michael...you've made me very happy today," Marella said, then added, "and I hope I can make you feel as happy as I do, right now."

"You already have, Marella," Michael answered her as he heard the closet door open. They both quickly straightened their clothing and walked out, to find Zeus and the Admiral waiting for them. Michael decided not to ask how Zeus and the Admiral knew what had gone on in that closet. _Something tells me...I don't want to know,_ Michael said to himself, then added, _but, I think I already do. After all, if Zeus could communicate _**to **_us in there, there's no reason to believe he couldn't hear what went on in there._

"Nice job, kid!" The Admiral shouted, smiling. He'd been wanting Marella and Michael to get together almost as much as he had wanted Hawke and Caitlin to. "I was beginning to think you'd never tell Marella about your feelings, Michael!"

"You're not the only one, Admiral," Zeus said with a rare smile. "I figured the only way I'd get those two to acknowledge their feelings would be to lock them in a closet, and order them to face those feelings...Michael, I hope you understand. And yes, Michael...we could hear every word you said in there. That's how I knew when to let you out," Zeus admitted with a rare smile.

"How did you know what I was...?" Archangel demanded. "Zeus," Michael replied with a shake of his head, "just like I once told Stringfellow Hawke, sometimes you amaze even me. As far as what happened just now, it's all right. I understand...and, on behalf of both of us, thank you."

"Yes, Zeus," Marella replied, "Thank you."

"You're both welcome," Zeus said, then added, "now, get back to work!"

Marella and Archangel straightened up immediately. _"Yes, SIR!" _They both responded, then left Zeus' office.

Once they were back in Michael's office, Michael turned to Marella and said, "Well, Marella...we'll definitely have to be business like around the office...but, what do you say to coming to my house for dinner when we're finished here?"

"I say...yes, Michael," Marella replied, her eyes shining with tears of joy and love. "I'd love to have dinner with you tonight." She smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, then went back to work. They both knew their lives would never be the same, and Michael made a note to thank Zeus for getting him to realize his feelings for Marella. _I owe you one, Zeus. _Michael said to himself with a smile. _A BIG one._


	2. Chapter 2

_Obey My Orders, Chap. 2_

_Disclaimer – _Don't own 'em. Wish to hell I did.

A/N – This is an idea that was suggested to me by Sirius7.

"Best reaction?" Marella asked, smiling.

"No question," Michael replied. "Dominic. Or at least, his will be the _loudest_ reaction." Marella smiled and nodded in agreement, then Michael continued, "_First _reaction?"

"I'm going to say Caitlin," Marella replied, smiling as they waited for Dom, Cait and String to arrive at the cabin. They were all getting together to celebrate the end of a successful mission, but Archangel had something else on his mind.

"You're probably right," Michael agreed, grinning at his wife. He still couldn't believe how quickly things had evolved since Zeus had locked them in a closet seven days prior. When Michael had invited Marella to his home after work that night, they had made love for the first time, and then, Michael had proposed, completely out of the blue. Marella accepted, of course, and they had been married a few days later in a small ceremony in Las Vegas. Michael felt bad about not having String and Caitlin there for his wedding, as he had been there for theirs, but he hadn't been able to reach the Hawkes to let them know about his plans before he married Marella.

"All right," Michael said, "so what are the terms, Mrs. Coldsmith-Briggs?" Michael asked with a smile.

"Very simple," Marella responded, smiling. Michael recognized the gleam in her eyes. "If I'm wrong about any of the things I've said...I'm all yours for a week, and you may do with me what you will. But if I'm right...which I _will be_..." she didn't need to finish the sentence, she knew. _Because Michael knows that if I'm right...he's all mine...and I can do whatever I want with him. _

"Marella, my dear," Michael replied, taking her into his arms, "I'm already all yours, don't you know that?" Marella simply smiled knowingly at her husband of three days.

Just then, Michael heard a helicopter approaching the cabin, and a short time later, Stringfellow Hawke appeared in the front door, with his wife Caitlin and their friend Dominic Santini along with them.

"Michael," Hawke began, smiling, "I know I asked you this once before, but don't you two have a home of your own?"

_Funny you should put it _**that **_way, Hawke, _Michael said to himself. Aloud, he said, "I thought we had agreed to meet here after the mission, Hawke," and was relieved when String nodded.

"Yes, Michael, we did," Hawke replied, stepping behind the bar.

"So, Caitlin," Marella was saying, "how have you adjusted to living up here?"

"Oh, it's okay," Caitlin replied, smiling at her husband, who walked around from behind the bar to join his wife.

"Just _okay?" _Hawke grumbled, but both Caitlin and Marella could see the glint of humor in his eyes.

"Hawke, you know me better than that," Caitlin replied as she slipped an arm around his waist, and felt his slide around her shoulders. "You know I love living here with you and..." she suddenly stopped as something caught her attention.

"You and...Cait? You okay?" Marella asked, concerned about her friend. Then she noticed Caitlin's eyes focusing on her left hand. "Something wrong with my hand?"

"No, Marella," Caitlin replied, staring harder. "It's just...when did you...I mean...are you...?"

"Yes, Cait, Stringfellow," Marella answered, and noticed Michael and Dom coming towards them. "Michael and I are...married," she said.

"_MARRIED? YOU TWO? I DON'T BELIEVE IT!"_ Dom shouted, and Marella made a mental note that she'd won the bet.

"Believe it, Dom," Michael replied, moving over to take Marella's hand as String moved back behind the bar for a bottle of champagne.

"When did this happen, Marella?" Caitlin wanted to know.

"We got married in Vegas about three days ago," Michael replied, noticing Hawke's surprised glance. "Stringfellow, Caitlin, we're sorry we didn't let you know about it...but things developed rather quickly last week," Michael said.

As he finished pouring the champagne, Hawke said, "Michael...I didn't even know you and Marella were in love...let alone thinking about getting married. How did all this come about?"

"Funny you should ask, Hawke," Michael replied. "It all started about a week ago. Actually, it started even further back than that, according to Marella...she'd been upset about things between us practically since your wedding day," Michael admitted ruefully. Caitlin recalled the photo taken of the four of them, and Marella's expression. Although she was smiling, Marella had seemed upset about something when that picture was taken, and now, Caitlin could understand what that something had been.

"Marella, why didn't you ever say something?" Caitlin asked, then caught herself. _Because you never asked, _she said to herself.

"I wanted to, Caitlin," Marella admitted. "But I never could figure out a good time to talk to you about it. And besides..."

"I never asked," Caitlin finished Marella's sentence. "That dawned on me about two seconds after I asked my first question. I'm sorry, Marella...I should've recognized that something was wrong. It's not like I hadn't felt that way for two years myself." She noticed Marella's smile at that statement.

"That's true, Cait," Marella replied, smiling. "I often thought about talking to you about my feelings for Michael...especially after you and Hawke got married, but I just didn't know how to broach the subject."

"Well, Marella," Caitlin replied, putting a hand on her shoulder, "please, know that you can talk to me about anything...okay?"

"Okay, Cait," Marella agreed.

"The same goes for me, Michael," Hawke said, glancing at his friend.

"Thank you, Hawke," Michael replied, then added, "I may take you up on that, someday."

"Any time, Michael," Hawke replied, and Michael knew from the look in the young pilot's eyes that he meant it.

"Well, Michael," Hawke said, smiling as Dom distributed champagne for everyone, "I want to propose a toast. To Mr. and Mrs. Coldsmith-Briggs. May you both live a long and happy life." Glasses clinked all around as the new couple was toasted by their friends.

"So," Hawke continued as Dom moved into the kitchen to start dinner, "how exactly did you figure out your feelings about each other?" He remembered, of course, some of the grief Michael had given him about Caitlin before they finally got married. "I hope it didn't take you nearly as long as it did me," Hawke added.

"Actually, no," Michael said, grinning. But then again, I did have just a _little bit _of help. It started last week, when Zeus called Marella and me into his office. We figured we were going in there for a meeting, maybe to get some details about a mission for you, but when I got there, Marella was already there, but we couldn't find Zeus anywhere."

"That's right," Marella replied, smiling. "Finally, we heard Zeus' voice from a storage closet...I thought, that's a little weird, but we walked over into the closet, and promptly found ourselves locked in." She saw Caitlin and Hawke trying to stifle chuckles at the image of Michael and Marella locked in a closet together.

"Zeus locked the two of you in a closet together?" Hawke asked, smiling as he shook his head. "That sounds like him."

"Hey, String," Dom called from the kitchen. "Don't laugh, buddy. I'll have you know _I _was about ready to lock you and Cait in a closet back at the hangar, and not let either of you out until you figured your feelings out about each other!" Everyone laughed as they recalled the nearly two-year dance String and Caitlin had gone through, before finally acknowledging their own feelings and getting married a few months earlier.

"Well, I'm glad we didn't have to go through that," Hawke replied with a laugh. "So the two of you were locked in a closet, okay. Did you find out where Zeus _was_, or did he keep you guessing?"

"We figured he was around somewhere," Michael admitted, "and he made an announcement over the speakers in the closet a few seconds later. He told us we were to have a 'serious conversation. _And that's...AN ORDER!'_" Michael said, doing a poor impression of Zeus' voice. "I think the last was a quote from a professional wrestler. Sgt. Slaughter, I think Zeus said."

"Never heard of him, Michael," Hawke said, then added, "but that shouldn't surprise you."

"Not in the slightest, Hawke," Michael agreed. "So, Marella and I finally had that serious conversation. Of course, I think Marella had wanted to have it for a long time...but, not unlike you with Caitlin, I had been ignoring her feelings," Michael said, and braced himself for whatever Hawke might throw at him.

"Well, Michael," Hawke said, smiling, "I can't say that I'm surprised that you were basically doing the same thing to Marella that I did to Caitlin. And...I'm also not surprised at all that it took some intervention by Zeus to get you to admit your feelings. In fact," Hawke continued, "I _am_ surprised you never did anything like that to us." He glanced over at Caitlin, who nodded her agreement.

"Don't think it didn't cross my mind, Hawke!" Michael replied, smiling. "I had half a mind to send you on a mission posing as a married couple more than once...just to see if it might trigger anything in that thick skull of yours...I just never could find a mission where that would fit as a cover. Fortunately for all of us, it ended up that I didn't have to," Michael said as Dom came out of the kitchen to announce that dinner was ready.

"That's true, Michael," Hawke replied as they sat down. "I did finally kinda figure that one out on my own." Michael smiled and nodded at the young couple.

Dinner became a lively conversation between the five friends, as Michael and Marella described their whirlwind wedding ceremony. It hadn't been nearly as intimate as Hawke and Caitlin's was, but it was obvious that Michael and Marella were happy, just as Caitlin and Hawke were. In fact, Dominic and Hawke both thought they felt a change in Michael's attitude, much the same as Michael detected in Hawke after his marriage to Caitlin.

"You're right, Hawke," Michael said after dinner, as the five of them sat and talked. "I...I am different since we've been married."

"I've noticed," Hawke answered with a smile. "And, I hope it never changes," he added with a smile directed at his friend.

"I wouldn't worry about that, Hawke," Marella chimed in. "Like Caitlin once told us about you, I don't plan on letting this guy go for a _long time!_" Everyone laughed as they recalled Caitlin's words.

"And, the feeling is mutual," Michael replied, joining hands with his wife. "I think we're going to be together for a long time as well."

"I certainly hope so, Michael," Hawke replied, smiling at his friend. "And I mean that, sincerely."

"I know, Hawke," Michael replied. "I wouldn't expect anything else from you."

Hours later, Dom, Michael, and Marella had left, and the Hawkes were alone again.

"Well," Caitlin said as she joined her husband on the couch, "that was a surprise."

"You're telling me," String replied as he slipped an arm around his wife, and felt her snuggle tight against him. "I never thought I'd see the day when Michael and I would be married men. I guess," he added, glancing at his wife, "I guess we just hadn't found the right women."

"Little did either one of you know we were right under your noses," Caitlin said with a grin as she hugged her husband. "I'm glad Michael and Marella are together. I just..."

"I know, Cait," Hawke said as he turned to look at his wife. "I wish they would have come to us, too. But," he said as he stood up and drew Caitlin up with him, "what's done is done, and we can't change the past, can we?"

"Nope," Caitlin admitted as they walked upstairs. "All we can do now is concentrate on the future."

"Right," Hawke said as they reached the sleeping loft. "Our futures...together."

"M mm," Caitlin murmured as they began getting ready for bed. "Together. I love the sound of that, Hawke."

"Me too, Cait," Hawke agreed as they slid into bed and into each other's arms, both knowing that they wouldn't be going right to sleep. "Me, too." Then, Hawke moved on top of his wife, moving inside her and capturing her lips with his own, and there was no more time – or ability – to talk.


End file.
